


Warriors: Changing Fates

by boomtowne



Series: The Fight Begins [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Warrior Cats, dont get attached to characters, they could die lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomtowne/pseuds/boomtowne
Summary: -This is an au where BloodClan defeats the forest clans basically-Many moons after Firestar’s untimely death at the claws of Scourge, Sunny and Blossom have just lost their home and their families. Now wandering and searching for a new home far from the ever growing BloodClan. They then find Thunderclan and are strangely allowed to stay. After a while in the clan Sunny and Blossom realize that they haven’t escaped BloodClan and theres something much more to the clans that’s being kept from them.





	1. ThunderClan Allegiances

ThunderClan Allegiances

Leader:  
Morningstar—thick-furred pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mate to Firestrike; littermate to Poppyfern; Mother to Sandstone, Redfrost, and Maplebriar)

Deputy:  
Ridgefang—large gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
(mate to Shallowstream; son of Graystorm and Nightsong; littermate to Vixenleap, and Ravensnow; father to Berrykit and Blizzardkit)  
Apprentice Pinepaw

Medicine Cat(s):  
Crowfrost—oriental black-and-white tom with amber eyes (littermate to Nightsong)  
Apprentice Specklepaw

Warriors:  
Graystorm—gray tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Nightsong; littermate to Stormrush; father to Ridgefang)

Stormrush—gray tabby tom with green eyes (littermate to Graystorm)  
Apprentice Blackpaw

Palefur—pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Appleheart and Cinderwing)

Coppershine—dappled golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (littermate to Leapordbreeze; mother to Firestrike, Eaglescar, Whiteflame, and Dapplemoon)

Leapordbreeze—dappled golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (littermate to Coppershine)

Spucethorn—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate to Robinflower; father to Brindlewing, Blackpaw, and Specklepaw)

Robinflower—brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Sprucethorn; mother to Brindlewing, Blackpaw, and Specklepaw)

Firestrike—muscular thick-furred ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (mate to Morningstar; son of Coppershine; littermate to Eaglescar, Whiteflame, and Dapplemoon; father to Sandstone, Redfrost, and Maplebriar)

Eaglescar—thick-furred ginger-and-white tom with one green eye (mate to Poppyfern; son of Coppershine; littermate to Firestrike, Whiteflame, and Dapplemoon; father to Redkit)

Whiteflame—thick-furred ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Vixenleap; daughter of Coppershine; littermate to Firestrike, Eaglescar, and Whiteflame)

Dapplemoon—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes (mate to Ravensnow; Daughter of Coppershine; littermate to Firestrike, Eaglescar, and Whiteflame)  
Apprentice Finchpaw

Vixenleap—slender black she-cat with green eyes (mate to Whiteflame; daughter of Graystorm and Nightsong; littermate to Ravensnow)

Ravensnow—black and white tom with amber eyes (mate to Dapplemoon; son of Graystorm and Nightsong; littermate to Vixenleap)

Brindlewing—brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Appleheart;daughter of Sprucethorn and Robinflower; mother to Finchpaw)

Appleheart—cream tabby tom with green eyes (mate to Brindlewing; son of Palefur;littermate to Cinderwing; father to Finchpaw)

Cinderwing—gray tabby tom with blue eyes (son of Palefur;littermate to Appleheart)

Sandstone—cream tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Morningstar and Firestrike; littermate to Redfrost and Maplebriar )

Redfrost—thick-furred ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Morningstar and Firestrike; littermate to Sandstone and Maplebriar )

Maplebriar—pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Morningstar and Firestrike; littermate to Sandstone and Redfrost)

Apprentices:  
Pinepaw—reddish brown she-cat with intense amber eyes

Finchpaw—pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Brindlewing and Appleheart)

Blackpaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes (son of Sprucethorn and Robinflower; littermate to Brindlewing and Specklepaw)

Specklepaw—dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Sprucethorn and Robinflower; littermate to Brindlewing and Blackpaw)

Queens:  
Shallowstream—gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate to Ridgefang; daughter of Palefur; littermate to Appleheart and Cinderwing; mother to Blizzardkit and Berrykit)

Poppyfern—pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mate to Eaglescar; littermate to Morningstar; mother to Redkit)

Nightsong—oriental black she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Graystorm; littermate to Crowfrost; mother to Ridgefang, Vixenleap, and Ravensnow)

Kits:  
Blizzardkit—silver tabby tom with blue eyes (son of Shallowstream and Ridgefang; littermate to Berrykit)

Berrykit—silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Shallowstream and Ridgefang; littermate to Blizzardkit)

Redkit—ginger and white tom with amber eyes (son of Poppyfern and Eaglescar)

Elders:  
Quickfoot—gray tabby tom with green eyes (father to Palefur)

Lionfang—thick-furred ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (mate to Sweetflower)

Sweetflower—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Lionfang)


	2. ShadowClan Allegiances

Leader  
Bristlestar—spiky-furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes 

Deputy  
Darkpelt—wiry black tom with amber eyes 

Medicine Cats  
Smokefang—wiry smoky black tom with amber eyes 

Emberleaf—ginger tabby tom

Warriors  
Breezeclaw—gray tabby tom 

Bramblewing—golden brown tabby she-cat 

Whitepelt—white she-cat  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Fallowheart—silver tabby she-cat 

Doveflight—silver tabby tom

Doetail—fawn tabby she-cat

Birchheart—brown tabby she-cat 

Sunfrost—ginger and white tom  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Sparkstorm— ginger tabby she-cat

Tigersong—ginger tabby she-cat

Shadefeather—dark gray tabby she-cat

Crowstorm—dark gray tom 

Silverstone—silver tabby tom 

Lightstep—white tom  
Apprentice, Tawnypaw 

Snowfoot—white tom

Flameclaw—ginger tabby she-cat 

Swiftcreek—silver tabby she-cat 

Nightfang—slender black tom 

Ravensong—black she-cat

Hazecloud—dark gray tabby she-cat 

Apprentices  
Tawnypaw—brown tabby tom

Tigerpaw—dark brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw—white tom

Queens  
Rookheart—dappled brown tabby she-cat (mother to Kestrelkit, Turtlekit, Dapplekit, and Thornkit)

Kits  
Kestrelkit—dappled brown tabby tom

Turtlekit—dappled brown tabby she-cat

Dapplekit—dappled brown tabby she-car

Thornkit—brown tabby tom

Elders  
Bluefang—grey-blue tabby tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing to note about the clans now, the clans are much more lenient when it comes to Medicine Cats having mates. While other clans may frown on it a bit it's not against the warrior code. The ShadowClan medicine cat Smokefang is mates to Rookheart and is the father to her kits.


	3. WindClan Allegiances

Leader  
Dawnstar—elderly black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy  
Stonegaze—battle-scarred gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cats  
Bumbleberry—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostcloud—brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors  
Aspenthorn—thick furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Vixenpool—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Dusksky—dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblethorn—golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Heatherwood—pale brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudgorse—brown-and-white tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Timberclaw—brown-and-white tom with green eyes

Starlingfrost—brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Quickwind—black she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfang—dusty brown tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Wasppaw

Mothheart—dusty brown she-cat

Vinetail—gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Toadpaw

Rowanfang—ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Spottedbrook—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Fernflower—tortoiseshell and white tom  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Willowclaw—brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Crouchfoot—golden brown tabby she-cat with a missing foot

Curlyfur—golden brown tabby she-cat

Rainmud—dusty brown and white she-cat 

Finfang—brown and white tom

Whiteflower—pure white she-cat with abnormal pink eyes

Wildfoot—gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Wasppaw—dusky brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw—golden brown tabby she-cat

Frecklepaw—dappled brown tabby she-cat

Lichenpaw—brown tabby she-cat

Toadpaw—dappled brown tabby tom

Queens  
Tangletail—dusky brown tabby she-cat (mother to Splashkit, Poppykit, and Sharpkit) 

Palesnow—gray tabby she-cat (mother to Moonkit and Featherkit)

Larkheart—brown tabby she-cat (mother to Juniperkit, Wildkit, and Violetkit)

Kits  
Splashkit—brown tabby she-cat

Poppykit—brown tabby she-cat

Sharpkit—dusky brown tom 

Moonkit—small gray she-cat

Featherkit—gray she-cat

Juniperkit—ginger tabby she-cat

WIldkit—ginger tabby tom

Violetkit—brown tabby she-cat

Elders  
Kestrelfoot—brown tabby tom


	4. RiverClan Allegiances

Leader  
Pikestar—thick-furred black tom with amber eyes

Deputy   
Iceheart—slender white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat  
Nightwhisker—wiry black tom with amber eyes

Warriors  
Mousetail—wiry brown tabby tom with a long thin tail

Leafsplash—brown tabby she-cat

Duskshine—tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Twistedpaw

Redfoot—ginger tabby tom 

Runningheart—gray tabby tom

Birchfrost—gray tabby she-cat

Whiteblaze—white tom

Moonsong—pretty white she-cat

Flashclaw—white tom

Squirrelleap—ginger tabby tom

Owlfeather—dappled brown tom 

Bluemist—silver tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Volepaw

Turtleflower—tortoiseshell she-cat

Amberfang—ginger tabby to

Wolfsong—gray tabby tom

Hollymist—black she-cat

Juniperwhisker—black tom

Mintcloud—gray tabby she-cat

Curlheart—gray tabby tom

Apprentices  
Hawkpaw—dappled brown tom 

Volepaw—dappled brown she-cat

Ashpaw—gray tom

Twistedpaw—small brown tabby tom

Queens  
Clearwater—silver tabby she-cat (mother to Violetkit, Troutkit, and Stormkit)

Blackstorm—dappled black she-cat (mother to Coalkit and Sparrowkit)

Specklefern—tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Lightningkit, Mosskit, and Blazekit)

Kits  
Violetkit—silver tabby she-cat

Troutkit—gray tabby tom

Stormkit—gray tabby tom 

Coalkit—black she-cat

Sparrowkit—dark brown tabby she-cat

Lightningkit—tortoiseshell she-cat

Mosskit—ginger tabby tom

Blazekit—ginger tabby tom 

Elders  
Leapordwind—ginger tabby she-cat 

Cleareyes—blind white she-cat


	5. Outside the Clans Allegiances

Loners  
Sunny—thick-furred ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Blossom)

Blossom—small pretty fawn tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Sunny)

BloodClan

Leader  
Scourge—thick-furred black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (son of Pele)

Deputy  
Pele—dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Scourge)

Honorers   
Fjord—large white tom with amber eyes (brother to Glacier)

Widow—slender black she-cat with green eyes (sister to Venom)

Venom—slender black tom with green eyes (brother to Widow)

Warriors  
Jasper—reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Glacier—large white tom with icy blue eyes (brother to Glacier)

Riptide—gray tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes

 

Twolegplace Cats

Night—purebred Turkish Angora with black fur and green eyes (mother to Sunny and Charcoal)

Charcoal—black tom with green eyes (son of Night, littermate to Sunny)

Chester—elderly brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

Pinkie—fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes (sister to Zoe)

Zoe—fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes (sister to Pinkie)

Dinah—slender black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, the Scourge in this book is not the Scourge from the actual books. This Scourge is actually a descendant of him. 
> 
> The leader position in BloodClan is sort of similar to how the Tribe of Rushing Water names their leaders. When Scourge had kits, the eldest one (who's name at birth was Pandora) became the next leader of BloodClan who took on the name of Scourge and this continued for many generations leading up to the current Scourge who is rather young and has barely taken the title. 
> 
> Also all the Scourges are worshiped like gods and each has a specific title as to identify them. So for example OG Scourge/Tiny is called "The First One" and his daughter Scourge II/Pandora was called "The Unleasher" as she was the one who really set things going in BloodClan. The 'Medicine Cats' of BloodClan are called honorers and handle the worshiping


End file.
